Déjà Vu
by bordoutofmymind
Summary: BTR doesnt exist, but what happens when they all meet up on an island where they talk to Kelly and Gustavo? will they want to stay in this new life or will they want to return to there old life. what will they do? there will be OC Characters CARGAN/KAMES
1. Chapter 1

**Okay i know i should be working on my other storys but this one has been stuck in my head for awhile and ugh i just need to write dont worry i didnt forget about my other story 'Bad Love'... Okay so i hope you guys like this story? oh yeah i do not own Big Time Rush Or Zoo york okay now on to the story :D**

* * *

><p>Today as been an off day for Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan. It wasn't just today it has been all week but something about today was extremely different, they didn't know what it was. All of them felt like there was something missing from their lives but they couldn't place there figure on it, they just knew that something was missing.<p>

**CARLOS POV**

As I finally made it home from work, Jake was in the kitchen making dinner, he turned around and looked at me with his lovely brown eyes.

"Hey babe how was work?" he asked walking over to me and giving me a kiss.

"Boring, I was thinking about you all day." I lied, my mind has been elsewhere wondering why I'm feeling like there's something missing form my life.

"I've been thinking about you to." He said with a smile as he walked back to finish cooking but he turns around again. "I love you."

"I love you too" and with that he went back to cooking as I went to get changed and take a shower before dinner.

When I was done showering I went back to the kitchen wearing a tank top and basketball shorts, I took a seat at the table next to our two kids angle and Carlos Jr. they are twins and we couldn't separate them so we adopted them both when they were only 5months old, they are 2 years old now. I couldn't help but smile seeing them both playing with their food in there high chairs.

"Here's your food and the mail babe." Jake said putting down the plate of food and handing me the mail.

"Thanks." I said looking at the mail he handed it to me as I went through it, it was all bills but something caught my eye. On the front it said _Important do not throw away Carlos Garcia._ So I opened it and inside it said _Dear Carlos Garcia you have been selected to go on vacation for one week on an island off of the coast of the Hawaiian Island, everything has been paid for there's a plane ticket in the envelope all you have to do is pack your things and get on the plane. Hope to see you there. – G.R. & K.W._ I reach inside the envelope and pull out a plane ticket I look at it stunned and making sure it's real and it is.

"What wrong Carlos" Jake said in a worried tone. I hand him everything in the envelope. I stare at him while he reads it, after he's done he looks at me and smiles.

"You should go, it will be good for you." He said smiling at me.

"What? Really are you sure?" I asked. All he did is nod his head yes. "What about the kids." I said looking at our 2 kids that are covered in food I smile lightly as I turn back to Jake.

"I can watch them for a week. Babe this will be good for you, I have noticed you have been stressed out and worried lately so go pack your things and get on that plane first thing in the morning." He demeaned. I got up and made my way to my room to start packing.

After I got everything packed I put the suitcase by the front door while Jake put the kids to sleep. I made my way back to our room, getting ready for bed as I was setting the alarm clock for 5am Jake walked in. he got into bed as did I.

"Are you sure I should go." I asked.

"Yes I'm sure." He said laying his head on my chest. I said "okay" and with that we both fell asleep.

I woke up to the annoying beeping of the alarm clock I turn to turn it off and see what time it is. 5am it says, I look over to Jakes side of the bed and he's not there. I went out of the bedroom to look for him. He wasn't in the kid's bedroom, so I went to the kitchen where I see him standing over the stove cooking breakfast I walk over to him and wrap my hands around his waist.

"Hey what are you doing up?" I asked as he turned around with me still holding on to his waist, he looks me in the eyes and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Well good morning to you too. I'm up because I wanted to see you before you leave and wanted to make you breakfast." He said kissing me again and then turning around to finish cooking the bacon. "Why don't you go get ready and tell the kids goodbye then come eat" he said not even looking up from cooking.

I said a simple "Okay." And made my way back to my room to get dressed. I put on a purple tank top and put a white and purple graphic tee over it and put on black jeans with black socks and put on some black and white Zoo York's shoes. After I finished getting ready I made my way to the kids room, I made sure to be extra quiet so I wouldn't wake them up, walking over to their crib I said goodbye and that I love them to both of them and gave each of them a kiss on their forehead, before I left there room. I sat down at the table eating breakfast, after I was done eating I rinsed off my dish and put it in the dishwasher and made my way to the front door.

"Okay I'll see you in a week." I said as he made his way over to me.

"You forgot something." He said with a smirk.

"What?" I said trying to remember if I'm forgetting something.

"This." He said as he kissed me. "I'll miss you." He said pulling apart from me.

"I'll miss you too." I said giving him one last kiss.

"Bye… Have fun… I love you." He said as I opened the front door.

"Bye. I love you too." I said as I took my leave.

**KENDALL POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching tv because my work gave me 2 weeks off because I made us lose two games in a row, it pissed me off because I'm usually the best hockey player but for some reason I couldn't concentrate I have just been feeling like this isn't what I'm supposed to be doing with my life. I was broken out of my thought by my girlfriend of 2 years walking into our apartment holding the mail in one hand and walking over to me and sitting down right next to me.

"Here you go." Jordan said handing me my mail.

"Thanks babe." I said grabbing the mail and giving her a kiss on the cheek. I was going through the mail she handed me and there was only one that got my the front it said _Kendall Knight Do not throw away! _I just stared at it debating if I should open it or not, but I just opened it out of curiosity, inside there was a letter that said _Dear Mr. Knight you have been selected to go on vacation for one week, everything has been paid for there's a plane ticket in the envelope, all you have to do is pack your things and get on the plane it will take you to an island of the coast of the Hawaiian islands. Hope to see you there- G.R. & K.W. _ I reach inside the envelope and pulled out a plane ticket and just stared there in shock.

"What's this?" she said grabbing the paper and the ticket from my hands. I look at her why she read it over, after she's done she looks at me with the same shocked expression I had on my face. "You're going to go right?" she asked while I gave her a confused look.

"I don't know this might be a scam." I said

"If it was a scam why would they give you a plane ticket? And you should go, you have been looking for an excuse to get out of this house so I say you should go, it will give a week to clear your head I know something has been bothering you so this little trip will be good for you." She said, as I thought about it and she is right something has been bothering me and sitting here doing nothing all day doesn't make it better.

"Maybe your right." I said quietly because I don't like being wrong.

"What was that?" She said knowing full well what I said.

"You heard what I said." I said a little annoyed. "Well I guess I should start packing." I said as she nodded her head and with that I made my way to our room to start packing.

After I was done packing I put my stuff by the front door and sat back on the couch. I look over at Jordan to see her staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked as a cold chill runs down my spine, all she does is look at me and grab my hand and pulls me off the couch.

"I need to give you something to remember me by, since you will be gone for a whole week." She whispers in my ear sexually as I feel my pants grow tighter, she pulls me to our room.

I woke up to the stupid alarm clock blaring in my ear, I rub the sleep out of my eyes and turn off the damn alarm clock, I look over to the other side of the bed to see Jordan sleeping peacefully, I lean down and kiss her forehead as her eyes flutter open.

"Morning babe." I said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Morning." She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up.

"You know last night was amazing." I said standing up.

"Yes it was, hopefully that will hold you over for a week." She said with a light chuckle.

"I don't if it will maybe we can do it again before I leave." I said walking over to her.

"No, I think last night was enough to last a week." She said smirking.

"Fine. Well I'm going to take a shower and get ready then." I said walking to the bathroom.

"Okay tell me when you're leaving." She said laying back down, a said a simple "okay" and made my way to the shower. I turn on the water and took my clothes off, I put my hand under the water to see if it was the warm. As the warm water streamed down my body my mind was going insane with everything, I was thinking about the trip and what is missing from my life even though my life is great, I'm the team caption and MVP of the Minnesota wild winds hockey team, I have the best girlfriend ever I was even going to ask her to marry me net month but the way I have been feeling I don't know anymore…. I was broken out of my thought by a knock at the door.

"Babe are you alright? You've been in there for over 45mins now." She said in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine I'll be out in a minute." I said turning off the water and stepping out of the shower and getting dressed I opened the door and she was standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm sure I was just lost in my thought's." I said with a shrug, as I lean down and kiss her.

"Okay well if you don't leave in five minutes you're going to miss your flight." She said. 'Oh shit I forgot all about that fuck.' I thought as I kiss her one more time and said "bye I love you." And ran to the front door and grabbed my stuff and exited the apartment.

**JAMES POV  
><strong>'why me? why now?' I thought to myself running off stage hearing everyone in the audience booing at me, 'I'm never off key. Why did this happen now?' I mentally yelled at myself, Erin runs up to me, she's my best friend and girlfriend.

"Baby you okay." She asked quietly trying to sooth me.

"Y...Y…Yeah I'm fine." I said braking down. She put her arms around me and held me tightly.

"It's okay. Let's go home." She said and I nod my head and we leave this retched place, we hop in the limo that's waiting out front for us, and the driver drives us to our mansion. Even though I'm rich, famous, I get everything I want, it just feels like there's something missing, I honestly don't know what it is. I have been feeling this way for a while now but why do I feel this way? I can't stop thinking about it but even Erin can tell there's something 'up' with me, even when I'm on stage I can't stop thinking about it I just wish I knew what is 'up' with me and why the hell do I feel like this….

"Hey… you okay." She asked concern lining her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said with a shrug.

"Babe I know you're not Okay, I can tell that you're distracted by something what is it maybe I can help." She said staring in my eyes

"It's nothing." I said looking away from her.

"Your lying just tell me….Please." she said

"I…I…Its just I need a break..." I trailed off looking down.

"W...W...What do you mean a break? Are you trying to break up with me?" she said about to cry, I turned my head to look at her giving her a 'are you crazy' look.

"No I'm not trying to break up with you, what I mean is I need a break from being famous, too like get away for at least a week." I said as I pulled her close giving her a gentle kiss, as we break apart we just stare into each other eyes for a minute.

"I Love you." I said giving her another kiss.

"I love you too." She said as a single tear runs down her cheek.

"Master Diamond."

"YES Sebastian." I said turn to him.

"You got something impotent in the mail Sir." He said handing me the mail.

"Thank you." I said as he left the room, I look at the piece of mail he handed to me. _James Diamond do not throw away, look inside it's what you've been wanting. _I just stare at in for a minute confused before I decide to open in it. _Mr. Diamond you have been one of the very few to be selected to go on vacation for a week on an island off of the Hawaiian Island, everything has been paid for there's a plane ticket in the envelop and all you have to do is pack your things and get on the plane. Hope to see you there- G.R. & K.W. _

"Hey what does it say?" she asked all I could to is hand it to her because I couldn't formulate the words, I watch her read it as I see her expression change from confused to happy. "Babe this is what you wanted. You should start packing." She said grabbing my hand and leading me to our room. She helped me pack, after we were done packing I had Sebastian take the suitcases to the car.

"So…. My flight leaves in one hours." I said

"Yeah I know and your point is?" she said raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"Well…. I was thinking I'm going to be gone for a whole week…" I said trailing off hoping she knows what I'm trying to imply.

"And?" she said

"Wanna have goodbye sex." I whispered in her ear.

"NO!" she said pushing me towards the door. "But you can have a goodbye kiss." She said

"Fine." I said giving her a kiss, we break apart for air and she opens the door.

"Okay I'll see you in one week. Have fun. Goodbye Love you." She said

"Okay bye. I love you too." I said as I exited the house and made my way to the limo.

**LOGAN POV**

"_Dr. Mitchell to the ER. Dr. Mitchell to the ER." I heard over the loud speaker, as I made my way to the ER I couldn't help but feel like this isn't what I should be doing and that I feel like there's something missing from my life- I was broken out of my thought by an ear piercing scream coming from the ER, I ran to the double dark blue doors and pushed them open and I saw my wife on the bed in labor._

"_Rose are you okay?" I asked making my way to her side._

"_DOES I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!" she yelled I was taken back a little bit because she never yells._

"_How far along is she?" I asked one of the other doctors in the room._

"_She's actually crowning, it won't be long now." As he said that the EKG machine flat lined, all I could do is stand there in shock crying my eyes out as doctors and nurses try to save my wife and baby. _

"_Time of death 5:49pm Friday night." I heard one of the doctors say._

"_I'm sorry Dr. Mitchel" another doctor said._

"NO NO NO NO!" I screamed as my eyes shot open and I looked around to find myself lying in my bed. 'Ugh why does this keep happing to me?' I thought to myself as I stood up making my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Standing under the steady stream of warm water I couldn't help but think about what could if been if she didn't die and if my son didn't die, it's only been a week since it happened but I can't get the image out of my head, I wish I could just go away and never return— "AHHHHH" I scream as icy cold water hits my chest, jumping out of the shower and getting dressed.

After getting dressed I made my way to the kitchen, grabbing an apple and making my way to the front door to grab the mail. Looking through the mail mostly bill for the funeral but there was one thing that looked interesting. _LOGAN MITCHEL important do not throw away!_ Staring at it kind of curries so I decided to open it. _Dear Logan Mitchel or shall I say Dear Dr. Mitchel you have been randomly selected to go on vacation for one week. Everything has been paid for so you don't have to worry about paying for anything, you will be staying at an island of the coast of the Hawaiian island, all you have to do is pack your stuff and get on the plane. Hope to see you there- G.R. & K.W. _I stare at the letter and the plane ticket in disbelief, the ticket actually looks real 'should I go or not' I thought to myself ' you should go this is what you need' the voice inside my head said "Yea I should" I said out loud making my way to my room and packing my stuff.

After packing everything I put all my stuff by the front door, then I sat down on the couch hoping this is going to be good for my. 'I wonder if I can get an earlier flight.' I thought to myself grabbing my laptop and searching to get any earlier flight, which thankfully they did have another flight available what leaves in two hours, hoping this is the right choice for me to try and make the pain of losing her and my son go away which I know will never go away. So I grabbed my stuff and exited the apartment making my way to the airport.

**NO POV**

Each of the boys finally made it to the island, each coming out of different planes arriving just 10 minutes after the other one did, all of them grab the lugged and preceded to stand In the lobby waiting, for what they don't know.

"Hey Boys over here." Said a middle age women with dark skin and black hair, she walked over to the boys. "Hi I'm Kelly Wainwright, you must be Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos." She said as all of the boys just nodded their heads. "Well okay then follow me." she said walking towards the doors.

"Wait why are we here?" Kendall asked what everyone was thinking.

"We will discuss that once we get you guys settled in and we will talk to Mr. Rocque and he will explain everything. Okay." Kelly said turning back around and walking out the doors. Everyone gets out side to see a limo waiting for them. "Okay boys put your stuff in the back and get in." she said and got in the limo as everyone else struggled to put the stuff in the car, and got in the limo….finally and drove off.

After driving for like forever all the boys thought but in reality it was only 30 minutes they pulled up to a mansion.

"Why are we here? I thought we were staying in a hotel?" Logan asked

"Well yeah you are this mansion is a hotel." Kelly said getting out of the car gesturing for the boys to do the same. The boys got out and grabbed their stuff and followed Kelly in to the mansion/hotel, she showed each boys there room and left them to unpack their stuff.

Thirty minutes later she came back to gather the boys for lunch.

"Okay are you guys hungry?" she said

"Yeah." The said in unison.

"Okay follow me, oh and before I forget Mr. Rocque will be there to." She said as she walked down the long hallway with the boy's right behind her. She stopped right before entering the kitchen and turned around. "What do you guys want to eat?" she asked

"I don't care." They all said.

"Okay take a seat at the table and we will eat in a minute, I think you should talk with Mr. Rocque first." She said showing us where the table is and there was a fairly large man sitting at the table looking at us intently. "Gustavo this is Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos." She said gesturing to the boys as they took a seat.

"Hello boys I'm Gustavo Rocque." He said

"Why are we here?" Kendall said

"Well you are here because I have a proposition for you guys." He said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>OKay so what do you guys think Good, Bad?<strong>

**so what do you think Gustavos propostion is? and dont worry there will be some cargan and kames later on.**

**Oh yeah before i forget REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...Please :/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first off i want to say thank you to the people that have reviewed this story. thank you very much AMRICE101 and BOREDTOTEARSTODAY for my first 2 reviews on this story you made me want to continue writing :) this story.****Okay on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

"Well you are here because I have a proposition for you guys." He said with a smirk. The boys just looked at him confused.

"What kind of proposition?" Logan asked shyly.

"I'm glad you asked. First let me ask you something." Gustavo said waiting for the boys to answer but they only nodded in response. "Okay, have you guys been feeling like there's something missing from your life and/or feel like this isn't what you were supposed to do with your life?" He said waiting for the boys to respond but they were kind of too stunned to respond.

"How the hell did you know that?" Carlos asked freaked out.

"Yeah how did you know that?" Kendall said looking at Gustavo questionably.

"Well you see the reason you have been feeling that way is because…..Um how do I put this… Ah Okay you guys weren't supposed to live the life you are living now." Gustavo said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" James said Looking at everyone.

"Well something changed in the past that made you guys live the way you are now, so me and Kelly came to find you and set it right again…. Only if you guys want to." Gustavo said looking at the boys trying to read there expressions.

"What do you mean set it right?" Logan said still confused by all of this.

"What life were we suppose to live?" James asked.

"Okay. You guys were supposed to be a band called Big Time Rush and all four of you were best friends since pre-k and you guys lived in Minnesota then moved to Hollywood…. Okay that's as much detail I'm going to give you guys." Gustavo explained.

"What the hell?" James asked as he looked at the others in shock.

"What medication are you on sir?" Logan asked as he looked at Gustavo in question and worry.

"I am not on any medication Logan, what I'm telling you guys is the truth. It's up to you four if you want to believe me or not." Gustavo said back to the boys. They all looked at each other in question not knowing if they should trust the man in front of them.

"What the hell, I'm in." Kendall said as he sat back with his hands behind his head. This caused the others to look at him in question.

"You actually believe this guy?" James asked as he stood up.

"Well we all did get free tickets to come here and this may be a joke or not, he gave them to us. So might as well take advantage of this situation." Kendall told the singer.

"Yeah I like his answer." Carlos said as he relaxed the same way Kendall was doing. Logan and James looked at each other and sighed, it wasn't as though either of them had much waiting for them at home, James was booed off stage and Logan didn't have his wife.

"Fine I'm in."

"Same here." James pitched in after Logan, it wasn't as though things could get worse or weirder.

"So you said that all of us are friends?" Kendall asked Gustavo just to make sure he was on the same page as the rocker.

"Yes, that's correct." Gustavo said as he looked at Kendall.

"So… what happens now?" Logan said still confused about the whole situation.

"Well I explain more after we eat." Gustavo said as Kelly emerged from the kitchen with a couple trays of food.

After everybody was finished eating the boys stared at Gustavo as Kelly proceeded to take the now empty trays back to the kitchen.

"Well are you going to explain?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Ah yes. Okay well you will have one week to decide if you want to stay in your new life or return to your old life but all four of you have to decide on it you all have to be on the same page if not at the end of the week you guys haven't come up with an answer I will decide for you." Gustavo explained.

"Well… how do we get there? How will we know if we want to stay? How will you bring us back?" Logan questioned.

"You will just know if you want to stay or not. And you will go to your new life tomorrow." Gustavo said with a slight smirk. "Okay boys I think you should get some rest you have a long day head of you." He said standing up and exiting the room.

The boys just looked at each other confused about what just happened but they shrug it off and made their way to their rooms to get some well needed sleep.

**CARLOS POV**

After walking to our rooms I couldn't help but check out Logan's ass 'stop your married and you have two kids' I sigh heavily falling back on to my bed. Today has been a crazy day, I still haven't grasped the idea of this whole thing yet it just seems so weird like it's not even true, but some part of me hopes it is. As I kept replaying everything what Gustavo said today in my head as my eyes lids grow heaver about to fall to sleep my phone vibrates pulling it off the night stand 1 new text message it said I open the text _Hey babe hope you made it there okay, you're probably sleep well if you are sleep tight I love you… text or call when you can.-J _I smiled at reading it but I don't text back I just put the phone back on the night stand, wondering what's going to happen this week as I drift into some well needed sleep.

**KENDALL POV**

I can't believe I just said yes to this guy, I don't know if he's telling the truth or not. If he's not telling the truth at least we still get a week away from everything but if he is I honestly don't know what's going to happen. As I walk in to my room noticing that James eyes have been on me for most of the night 'was he checking me out?' I ask myself as I put on my pajamas and laid down, I picked up my phone to see if Jordan has called or text but still nothing, I put my phone back down and shut my eyes thinking of how today has turned out and how tomorrow will turn out, I hope he was telling the truth because since we came here I have been feeling like that emptiness is going away 'maybe he's right' I thought to myself as sleep took over me.

**JAMES POV**

Making are way to our rooms I couldn't keep my eyes off of Kendall, I don't know why but something is attracting me to him 'the stuff I would to his body, god damn even though he has bushy eyebrows he's still hot' I thought has I entered my room stripping down to my boxer and pulling on my pajamas. I decided to lie down and think about how this week will play out, I don't know what it is about these guys but they make me feel happy even though we only meet each other a few hours ago, but I'm starting to think Gustavo is right. 'Maybe this won't be so bad' I tried to fall asleep but I was still thinking about Kendall 'Ugh what is this guy doing to me' was my last thought before I finally was able to fall asleep.

**LOGAN POV**

Everybody went to their own rooms, I was still in a daze by what that _guy _had said, I honestly don't know what to believe anymore, what if this guy is telling the truth, what if he's not, I can't stop thinking of the what if's. 'Why would he just want to change are life's?' I thought to myself as I sat down on the bed, 'I think Carlos was checking out my ass' I must be imagining it. But he is kind of cute, okay back on track, so why do I feel like I'm not alone anymore is it because of these guys who are supposedly are my friends? I still don't believe anything that guy said is true but some part of me wishes that everything he said is true, I decide to lie down 'hopefully this is just a crazy dream,, but hopefully tomorrow when I wake up that it wasn't a crazy dream and its actually real.' I thought as sleep over took me.

**NO POV**

As the boys finally all fell asleep wondering if this is real or not, they had no idea what tomorrow was going to bring. Gustavo and Kelly were ecstatic about the boys actually saying yes even though the boys weren't a 100% sure about this whole thing, they were willing to say yes because of the feeling of emptiness that started taking over. But what the boys didn't expect is to wake up in and different world on the orange couch of apartment 2J.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay i know this was a short chapter and uneventful *sigh* i'm sorry it had to be short Okay dont worry my next chapter will be longer. <strong>

**So what do you guys think so far? will the boy like there new life? Should i add drama?**

**Okay please dont forget to review Please REVIEW REVIEW. it makes me post chapters faster :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay you're probably going to kill me *hides under a rock* so this isn't my best chapter, this chapter was slowly killing me, because I just wanted to start on the next chapter already*sigh* this one was so hard to write I didn't know what to do, and I know it took me 2weeks to update but I kept writing then deleting what I had so far. But on a different note I'm going to a BTR concert so excited lol actually might be going to 2 of them don't know yet but yeah ill stop talking now so you can read this sorry excuse for a chapter *bows head in shame* okay now you can read this chapter :D**

**DAY 1**

**NO POV **

The boys were all asleep on the orange couch, none of them knew what they were about to wake up to. Carlos was the first one to start to walk up, his eye lids started to flutter open as his eyes started to adjust to the light streaming in through the window they widened in surprise to where he was.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" He yelled making the other boys jump awake trying to make their eyes adjust to their surroundings. As their eyes finally focused they widen in surprise as they stared at the room in awe and confusion.

"This is awesome!" James whispered/ yelled as the other boys turn to look at him like he's crazy. "What tell me this place isn't awesome, look there's a swirly slide." He said running over to the slide and climbing up it.

"What I didn't even see that. I want to go down it first!" Carlos yelled running to the slide, climbing up it and pushing James out of the way.

"Um…so this is where we will be staying for a week or if we decide to stay here forever?" Logan said still in shock of waking up in a random place.

"Yes this is where you four will be staying, you live here with Kendall's mom and his sister Katie." Said a voice, making Kendall and Logan jump while James just fell on top of Carlos after sliding down the swirly slide.

"W…W…Who said that?" Kendall stuttered out, the front door opened to reveal Gustavo and Kelly standing there.

"I said that." Gustavo said walking inside of the apartment. " Okay this is what you need to know, all of you will be living in this apartment, you will go to band rehearsal tomorrow Kelly will pick you up in the lobby at 9am." He said

"Duh. You already said we were staying here" James said in a duh tone getting off of Carlos.

"So…you said we have one week here right?" Logan asked and Gustavo nodded his head yes. "Well how will we know who people are and who are our friends?" Logan asked worriedly.

"I'm glad you asked, you see the four of you will start to remember people and who your friends are and what you do, it might take a while but it will all come back to you shortly." He said as the boys stared at him confused.

"Okay this is going to be interesting" Kendall said as Gustavo and Kelly left.

"Yeah you can say that again." Logan said walking towards the door. "Well I'm going to look around…I guess." He said opening the door.

"Oh can I come with you." Carlos said in a childlike manner, Logan couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Yeah" Logan said as him and Carlos exited the apartment leaving James and Kendall.

**CARLOS POV**

Me and Logan left the apartment and walked around, well actually we saw they had a pool and that's where we are now sitting on one of the white lounge chairs, 'Logan looks so cute' I thought to myself taking small glimpses of Logan trying not to be to noticeable. Just the way the sun hits his pale skin making his muscles pop even more. I guess I didn't notice I was staring when I saw Logan look at me and give me an awkward smile, I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks as I bowed my head in embarrassment. Some girl with long blond hair walked up to us.

"Hey Carlos, Logan, what are you guys doing today? And why aren't you guys sitting in the same chair like you usually do?" She asked as we stared at her confused as what she meant by that.

"Hey Jo." 'Wait how did I know her name?' "What do you mean that we usually sit in the same chair?" I asked as Logan looked at me with confusion written on his face.

"Um… never mind, well I'll see you guys around." She said walking away from us.

"How did you know her name?" Logan asked.

"I don't know it just like popped into my head. What do you think she meant by that?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't know. You wanna head back upstairs?" He asked standing up.

"Sure." I said getting up and walking with him. Walking though the hall way my hand touched his and I felt sparks well that's an understatement, I know he felt it to the way he turned his head to look at me when our hands touch, he gave me a shy smile and kept walking. 'I think I wouldn't mind staying here' I thought as we entered the apartment, we saw Kendall and James sitting on the couch playing video games with Katie. I walked to the kitchen to make something to eat when I saw Ms. Knight pulling a tray of fish sticks and tater-tots out of the oven, she turned around and put the food on the contour and smiled at me, I couldn't help myself I just dug right in even though the tray was hot I didn't care at the moment. Everybody else started to swarm over the food as well, after I was done I decided to go lay down for a bit.

Walking into mine and Logan's room, it is starting to freak me out that I'm starting to get bits of information popping into my head, taking off my pants and shirt falling on to my bed just wearing boxers, I couldn't help but wonder how this week is going to turn out, so far I think it's going great, I started to think what that girl Jo meant by what she said earlier, but my thought go to Logan of all people it was him, I don't know what it was about him that made me feel like this, 'I shouldn't think of him like this' 'why not' 'Because I have a husband and two kids' 'not in this world you don't, your single remember' my thought argued back and forth, but lucky they stopped when the door opened and in walked Logan giving me his famous crooked smile as he sat down on his bed and turned his head to hide the blush that was spread across his face.

**JAMES POV**

'OMG how can they just leave me here with _him_' I thought to myself staring at the door, not wanting to turn around because I know if I do I'll start to stare at Kendall and probably droll, I force myself to turn around but stare at the floor as I make my way over to the couch sitting down on the other side away from Kendall.

"Hey." He said looking at me.

"What." I said staring at him 'God his eyes are memorizing' I thought getting lost in his eyes.

"Um….why are you staring at me like that?" he said awkwardly 'shit' I mentally slapped myself.

"Sorry I just zoned out." I said coming up with the first lie that came to my mind.

"Okay…so what do u want to do today?" he said staring at the blank Tv screen.

"Um… I don't know... you wanna play a video game?" I asked.

"Yeah, but is there even a video game conceal here?" he asked as I got up and showed him where they were, I don't know how I knew that but I just did. "Oh okay. So what game should we play?" he asked looking through the games.

"How about this?" I said showing him MW3. He nodded his and I put it in and sat back down on the couch next to Kendall. We were sitting so close I could feel the heat radiating of his body.

**KENDALL POV **

Sitting right next to James playing video games, would actually be fun if he wasn't wearing so much cuda products, I usually hate that stuff but the mix of his natural musk and cuda man spray is so intoxicating I'm not able to concentrate. After a while I got use to it and was able to focus on the game. We been playing for about an hour when my mom and sister got back, my mom started cooking and Katie came over and played the game with us. About 15 minutes later Carlos and Logan arrived back, Carlos went straight to the kitchen, when we heard him scarfing down food we went to get some before he ate it all, he was done eating when we got to the kitchen and he went straight to his room after words.

"What did you and Carlos do when you guys left?" I asked eating a fish stick.

"Nothing really, just went to the pool and talked to Jo for a minute." He said finishing eating and going to his room also.

"Wanna watch a movie when were done?" I asked James, He looked at me and smiled and nodded yes. After we finished we went and sat back down on the couch and putting on a movie, the movie he picked out was Bad teacher. Halfway through the movie James fell asleep and I was drifting off to sleep too.

**LOGAN POV**

Entering mine and Carlos room, I see him lying on his bed in just boxers I couldn't help but smile at him and I proceeded to sit down on my bed 'Damn he looks so fucking sexy' I felt the blood rush to my face when I thought that I turned my head so hopefully he didn't see me blush.

"Hey Logie." He said 'did he just call me Logie?" I thought looking back up at him.

"Logie huh?" I said, I saw him start to blush.

"Sorry." He said looking down 'aw he looks so adorable.'

"I actually like it." I said smiling.

"You do?" he asked with hope in his eyes. I just nodded yes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Um…. When you walked into the room why were you blushing? He asked, 'shit he saw that'

"Why were you blushing a minute ago?" I retorted looking at him as he stared at me 'Wow I could stare into his eyes forever' I thought practically drooling over this have naked Adonis.

"Why are you staring at me like I'm the last thing of fruit smackers in the vending machine?" He said, I felt my cheeks start to heat up once again. "See your blushing again." He said making me blush even harder.

"Whatever I'm going to sleep." And with that said I turned off my lamp and tried to sleep but my thoughts were consumed by Carlos, I started to hear Carlos snoring I look over at him to see him sleeping peacefully, I started to drift to sleep until the bed dipped in I opened my eyes to see Carlos sitting at the edge of my bed holding a teddy bear to his chest, 'Aw he looks so adorable' I thought.

"Carlos what are you doing?" I asked sitting up, he looks at me and it looks like he's about to cry. "What's wrong?" I said rubbing his back.

"N…Nothing I… just had a bad dream." He said, laying his head on my shoulder. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked, I stared at him wide eyed.

'No no no no' "sure buddy" I said laying back down and moving over so he can get in 'what did I just do' I thought to myself turning over on my side facing away from him.

"Thank you. Night Logie" He said, as I felt the blood rush to my face when he said Logie 'why does he have this effect on me?' I thought

"Night Carlitos." I said, I heard him giggle at the nickname, I felt my eyelids get heaver as I was about to fall asleep I felt an arm grab my body and felt Carlos's chest pressed up agents my back I sighed in content as I was finally able to go to sleep.

**DAY 2**

**NO POV**

Carlos eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal that it wasn't a dream he was actually sleeping with Logan, with his arm tightly wrapped around the taller boy he couldn't help but smile, feeling this over whelming feeling of joy/happiness flutter inside of him it just felt so surreal sleeping with him. He slowly unwrapped himself from Logan but doing so Logan woke up turning over to look at who disturbed his sleep when he saw that it was Carlos, He just smiled and got out of bed as did Carlos.

"Morning, how did you sleep." Logan asked as he stretched. Carlos felt a blush tinting his cheeks as he saw Logan's shirt go up to reveal his stomach and his abs 'God this boy has abs' Carlos thought trying to form words.

"I…I slept better than I did in a long time. What about you." Carlos said regretting what he just said but that all vanished when Logan talked.

"Me too, I was the best sleep I have ever gotten." Logan said trying to hide the blush before Carlos could see.

"What time do we have to meet Kelly in the lobby?" Carlos asked, Logan turned to look at the clock but once seeing the time his eyes widen.

"In 20 minutes, we better get ready, fast." Logan said taking of his clothes, Carlos couldn't help but stare but once Logan noticed him staring he turned away and started taking of his clothes too. Logan was finished putting on his clothes before Carlos so he decided to see if the other boys where awake.

**~Line Break-Studio~**

The boys and Kelly pulled up to the studio in there black limo, the boys could only stare at the building in 'aw' as memories started to come back to them. Making their way inside Gustavo was waiting for them.

"Hello boys, are you guys ready for rehearsal?" Gustavo said, the boys only nodded "Okay good, after we practice for a while I have a little surprise for you dogs." He said.

"Oh what's the surprise?" Carlos said in a childlike manner.

"Just get in the both, when you're done you'll find out." Gustavo said, the boys got in the both. "Okay there are lyrics right there." He said pointing to where they were "the green is Kendall, the blue is James, the pink is Logan and purple is Carlos, understand." The boys just nodded "Good take it from the top."

_There are so many things_

_That I never ever get to say_

_'Cause I'm always tongue-tied_

_With my words getting in the way_

Gustavo stared at them with his mouth open staring in shock as the boys continued to sing the best Gustavo has ever heard them sing before.

_If you could read my mind_

_Then all your doubts would be left behind_

_And every little thing_

_Would be falling into place_

Kelly was equally impressed at how amazing they were singing, it was like they were putting everything they have into this song. After about an hour trying different songs, each and every time shocked Gustavo and Kelly they were blown away, as they ended the last song Gustavo told they boys they could stop and come out of the both.

"So….How did we do." James said with hope in his eyes.

"You guys were…..AMAZING!" He said recovering from his shock.

"So do we get to know what the surprise is now." Carlos said bouncing up and down.

"Ah yes, well you guys will be singing a song with this new band called DÉJÀ VU." Gustavo said.

"So when do we meet them?" Kendall asked.

"They should be here in a minu- ah there here." Gustavo said looking at the other band.

The boys turned there gaze where Gustavo was looking at and once they saw the band their eyes-widened and their mouths hung open staring in shock, but not even the sound of Logan falling to the ground passed out wasn't enough to snap them out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what do you think? Good? Bad?<strong>

**Oh don't you just love cliffhangers. Haha I know you guys asked for drama well there will be just be patient.**

**So I added a little of Cargan you will start to see Kames to later on.**

**So who can guess what's going to happen next? Oh did I mention DRAMA ALERT! Next chapter.**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE**


End file.
